


Because I'm in love with you Commander

by NaluKeke



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/F, Fluff, M/M, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25073359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaluKeke/pseuds/NaluKeke
Summary: A little incident led to you having a discussion with Ace in which u blurt out, in exhasperation, how you really feel about the commander.
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	Because I'm in love with you Commander

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language. Feel free to disclose any mistakes you see.

**Because I'm in love with you Commander**

“Commander! Don’t go falling for me so hard please, we all still want you alive” you grin at him with a teasing fire in your eyes. You held hard onto his arm, your left hand clasping to his forearm, just underneath the elbow and his right hand grasping you the exact same way. As always his skin was warm, warmer than he usually is, outright burning almost. Although you guess that dangling from a ship when you are facing a sea of salt water, the only weakness of devil fruit users can and will place people in some amount of distress. So it made sense if he couldn’t dampen and control his body temperature so much.

You bit the inside of your cheek at the burning pain as you looked down underneath him to the depths of the sea below him and then to his face as he flashes a smile to you “Nice catch” he says to you relief flashing through his freckled features and you grin back at him, pulling him up slowly until he caught himself on the railing and vaulted over the side of the ship back to the safety of the board floor.

You grinned back at him, trying to think of something teasing to say but your mind came up blank, the pain of your arm distracting you too much. Hiding your arm behind your body so Ace couldn’t see it you waved at him and left to do your duties with promises from his side to watch out and stay clear of the edges of the ship.

As the day went by, you neared the time for dinner and your hand was throbbing in pain, looking completely red in the shape of the hand of the commander where he gripped you earlier. You still laughed and smiled all throughout dinner as you chatted with the rest of the crew, teasing and joking with everyone hiding your arm from view though by the time it was lights out you could barely stand the pain your hand.

Outside of the dining room, where everyone gathered at the end of the day, was Marco leaning against the railing waiting specifically for you. When he saw you were alone he brought you out of your head by saying “You can be really dumb sometimes Y/N” as he approached you. You turned to him with a bit of surprise at the sharpness of his tone and the unamused look on his face.

“What do you mean?” you questioned, your own tone of voice turning a bit sharp and angry. He stopped right in front of you and grasped your left arm almost making you buckle at the pain you felt. He turned your hand around so your forearm and palm were facing upwards to him. Ace’s handprint and the shape of his arm were very clearly swollen and it was not a burn to just ignore.

He turned and started going in the direction of the infirmary, clearly unhappy at how you decided to handle the situation when you were clearly hurt. “I was going to go to the infirmary right now..” You defended yourself as you fell into step with Marco. 

“I don’t understand why you didn’t go before, and why you let it get this bad. It’s clearly swollen and you are lucky if it doesn’t get infected” he chastised you and you cringed a little away from him. He was certainly not happy with you.

Inside the infirmary, all the nurses had retired for the night so Marco himself decided to clean and dress your wound. You sat on the chair, hugging the back of it. Letting your hand rest palm up on a table for Marco to clean, you were gripping the back-rest until your knuckles turned white. Marco had told you to keep your hand completely still and relaxed as he stretched your fingers and applied an ointment. So you were doing everything in your power and tensing other parts of your body so as not to move your burned hand.

He sighed after he finished and you were feeling guilty “Sorry… I just... I knew Ace would notice if I immediately went to the infirmary and would feel bad about it. I just wanted to avoid that” Marco lifted his head and looked at you for a while.

“You are going to have to come back tomorrow morning you hear me? Before breakfast” He ordered and you looked up nodding at his orders and grinning at him _‘apology accepted huh?’_ you thought to yourself as you retired for the night, wishing the commander of the first division a goodnight of sleep.

A couple of days went by, you still refused to dress your hand with bandages so as not to call for any extra unwanted attention, Marco agreed but in exchange you would go to the infirmary for another appliance of ointment whenever you were called, without complaints or exceptions and as a result your hand and arm was healing nicely and showed no signs of infection at all. It was still pink and tender and the skin had some blisters in some parts but it was healing, slowly but surely. It helped that it wasn’t too serious of a burn, yet Marco wouldn’t leave you alone about it, often checking in on you.

It was tedious you realized, the process of taking care of a burn and healing from one took a long time. One week later, you were left with a tender pink skin and it was extremely sensitive to touch and pressure. But you were almost back to normal, and soon you would be able to stop favoring your left hand by doing everything with your right one.

Some days later, one afternoon though, things didn’t go as well as they could and had been going in the past weeks. Your commander, Ace, had called for your attention after you had your lunch break. “Y/N Come over here! You need to see this!” he grabbed your hand.

Your left hand.

By the wrist.

Immediately pain flared up all over your arm when the pressure and roughness of his calloused fingers and skin touched yours making you almost gasp. “W-Wait commander-“ you tried calling mentally begging him to let you go.

“Come on this way! Something amazing happened” he laughed the grin you have grown to love over the years lighting up his entire face. You tried to smile after him, to follow his energy and excitement on the topic but he tugged your hand, the skin stretching underneath almost paralyzing you with the flair of pain “Wait Ace-“

“You see Thatch was trying to prank Izou but-“ You had tripped then, Ace had always had longer strides and steps than you so it made following his pace very hard and he tugged from your hand upwards in reflex, trying to stop you from falling but you still felt it, the skin of your arm lifted having it not fully healed and reopened the wound.

Deep, severe pain went through your entire arm, your nerve-endings screaming at the rough treatment your tender skin received and you cried out making Ace let go of your arm instinctively as you immediately clutched it to your chest.

Ace stood stunned as he watched you fall to your knees clutching onto your hand for dear life silent tears streaming down your face “W-what is-” “Y/N! I was just… What happened?!” Marco demanded hurrying towards you with wide eyes, having strong suspicions of what had just transpired between you and Ace.

You stayed quiet still trying to take in the pain “Show me” Marco ordered you and you stretched your arm in front of him. The burn had reopened, a bit of blood coming of the wound too, the skin around it even more tender than before “Y/N we need to go to the infirmary right now. Can you stand?” You rose to your feet on slightly trembling legs and started walking in the direction of the infirmary, Marco close by following you. As he walked past Ace he placed a hand on his shoulders, a silent comforting gesture saying _'Its not your fault'_.

But Ace was stunned. He saw the wound, and it was clear as day that it was a handprint going down your forearm and hand. And it could only be one handprint, his. He looked at his hand, the one he used to grab onto you and on the tip of his fingers there was a bit of blood and he was frozen on the spot, Thatch’s prank completely forgotten.

The next time you opened your eyes it was in the middle of the night. You stared up at the ceiling you knew was the infirmary as the earlier events kept coming back to you. You placed your right hand over your eyes and you rubbed your temples. ‘ _The one thing I didn’t want to happen had to happen_ ’ You sighed letting out some of the tension you felt on your shoulders and slowly sat up finding on the small table next to the bed a glass of water which you gladly accepted.

After you gained your bearings and your mind cleared you looked at your hand again, it was now bandaged, the burn cleaned and protected. You supposed that now you had no alternative to the bandage since it would be extremely easy for the burn to get infected if you didn’t have it. _'And besides... Ace already knows too'_

You hopped to your feet, testing your balance. When the entire room held upright you grinned and turned to the door. As you opened it and went outside you found yourself chest to chest with your commander. He looked at you surprised as if he hadn’t expected you to be up and about already “Umm Hi” you started after a few moments of awkward silence. He hadn’t moved for a few seconds and you stepped back asking “Did you need anything from the infirmary?” That seemed to bring him out of his stupor and he shook his head as if to clear his thoughts, his hair flailing about “I was coming to see you actually” he started, rather awkward and you sighed. This was the one outcome you did not want, for some sort of distance to exist between you two. “Listen A-“ “How long?” he interrupted you, looking suddenly stern and not happy. “How long have you been hiding it?” he asked again, formulating the question properly as he stood still in front of you.

You walked around him, resting your back against the railing nearby, an invitation to him as it was, to join you. He didn’t. Instead he remained standing by the open door to the infirmary looking at your with hard cold eyes. “10 days” you say, you were going to elaborate more but it wouldn’t have made a difference “It has been healing for 10 days” you clarified trying to lighten the mood with a small smile. You failed.

“Why didn’t you tell me? Why would you hide it? You even went on about your chores and duties like normal!” he raised his voice. ‘ _Yup, certainly angry_ ’. “What-Did you think that I was going to-“ “Because I knew this would happen!” you interrupted his rant. You sighed again trying to quickly think how to continue “Because I knew that it would cause a rift, some sort of a distance or something. And we had just started to properly really get along all nice and easy. And I didn’t want to lose that” you justified to him, almost ranted really, the words leaving your mouth before you could process them fully.

“Honestly Ace it’s not that big of a deal!” “I _burned_ you” he stressed. His expression raw in front of you “No big deal? Your hand _bled_ today, _I_ _ripped_ the skin” “You didn’t know!” you exclaimed at him. You grabbed his face forcing his eyes on yours as you said “You didn’t know Ace. I didn’t tell you, because this would happen. You would pull away, shut off from me, from all of us!” you gestured to the entire ship with your hands “And I don’t want that”

He was speechless for a second hurt flashing on his face, deep as he says “Why? Why wouldn’t you tell me?” “Oh my g-“ You started exasperated and frankly a little irritated really. Here you were, showing everyday to everyone in the shi that this was the man you fell in love with and only he does not see it. There’s a difference between being dense and just blind. You took a deep breath in and softly said in a tender and calm voice “Because I’m in love with you Commander and I have been for a very long time” A few moments of silence pass between you two and you know for sure that this came as a shock to him. How? you have no idea “And I wasn’t really hiding it, I think you are the only person in this entire ship that hasn’t realized” you laughed lightly at this. “So no, I didn’t tell you. Because telling would make you pull away, shut us all out and you would just wallow in guilt for a while. It was an accident, you didn’t mean to hurt me and I’m not angry” He just looked at you somewhat frozen. He blinked once ‘ _Ok, at least he didn’t die from the news_ ’ you sardonically thought to yourself

“You love me?” he asked completely shocked “Really Ace? I’m flirting with you all the time! You are literally the only one I talk to in that way, literally the only person! And I mean I get that you are dense and all but come--” His lips stop your rant in a second. The kiss is raw and strong but there’s a care and tenderness in it too and it simply melts your knees to the point that you are very thankful for the railings behind you. Slowly you move towards him, wrapping your arms around his neck you pulled him closer, leaving your left bandaged hand hanging in the air behind him. His arms wrapped around your waist and held you as you parted for air. You pressed your forehead against his, a light blush dusting both of you “Gosh you are really dense Ace!” you laughed brightly as he grinned at you and went in for another kiss. And another one after that.

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting anything! Still have no idea how tags work or if i did it right.  
> Tell me what you think of this piece! Did you like it? Any form of feedback is appreciated!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
